


Oblivious boys being dramatic

by alexpond



Series: Stuff I wrote in 2013-2014 [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Cliche, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Harry, Oblivious Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexpond/pseuds/alexpond
Summary: Harry's been a little bitch ever since Louis went out with Hannah, so Louis decides to confront him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesiest clichés ever.  
> I am puking rainbows.
> 
> You're welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> written in December 2013

Louis had finally decided to confront Harry. He had been a whiney little bitch ever since Louis went out with Hannah. Now, you see, Louis didn't usually do dates: only occasional hook ups, since his heart was already taken by a certain curly-haired, oblivious moron, who was currently sitting on the kitchen table drinking something that looked like orange juice. Louis marched into the kitchen and Harry jumped a little when he started almost yelling.

"Why are you so upset I went out with her? You could get anyone you wanted if you just gave someone a bloody chance!" Harry looked down on his lap and shook his head. His brow furrowed and suddenly he looked really small and fragile.

"Not the one I want the most." His voice came out almost as a whisper. Louis felt his heart clench at the sigh and he almost ran over to hug him for comfort. Then he realized that there was someone Harry wanted and that made him mad because he knew he'd never want him: he wasn't even gay for God's sake!

"Oh, so this is all about some mystery girl you have failed to tell me about, hmm? Why haven't you told me about her: we wouldn't be having this argument if you had!" Louis sounded angrier than he meant. He almost missed it when Harry muttered his answer. "It's none of your business."

In love with the green-eyed cupcake or not, Louis thought that it damn well was his business who his best friend wanted to bang so badly he was acting like a moody teenage girl.

"I'm your best mate so it kinda is! I tell you all about the girls I hook up with so why can't you tell me who she is?" Louis threw his hands up 'cause he was so frustrated and stepped closer to Harry, whose fists were squeezing the table so hard his knuckles had turned white. He looked up at Louis with an angry and annoyed expression.

"Because they're not just someone I'd only hook up with, okay?" Louis put his hands down: he had put them in his hair after throwing them up in frustration. His face fell after Harry's little confession. Louis wanted desperately to know more: this couldn't be happening, Harry couldn't actually be in love with someone, could he?

"Wait, so you're, like, in love with her or something?"Harry looked down again and nodded.

"Sort of."

So... Harry was in love with someone. The crack in Louis' heart grew even bigger. Anger started building inside him again so he spat out words which made Harry look sadder.

"For fuck's sake just tell her already then! I'm sure she'll be fucking thrilled because 'Harry Styles is in love with me omg I can't breathe!' Man up buddy, what's the worst that could happen?" Harry chuckled when Louis talked like a fangirl but his face went serious again after the latter sentence. He seemed to get lost in his own thoughts so Louis cleared his throat.

"They would never like me back, I'm sure of it." Harry said looking sadder and sadder every second. The sadder Harry looked, the more jealous Louis got. And when Louis got jealous, things could get nasty: usually someone ended up crying.

"You're such a wimp, come on! Every girl would spread their legs for you." Harry's eyes had tears in them, but he blinked them away. He jumped off the table and stepped closer to Louis, looking at him pleadingly.

"Louis, please stop." There were more tears in his eyes now and they were threatening to fall but even Harry looking like a sad puppy couldn't stop Louis' jealousy speaking.

"No, I will not stop until you tell me all about her. Is she hot? Does she have blond hair and big boobs and a nice bum and-" Tears were now freely running down Harry's cheeks and he seemed to be so done with Louis' questioning.

"For fuck's sake Louis, I'm not in love with some girl! The person I am in love with is a guy, so you can stick your dumb questions up your rear and leave me the fuck alone!" He ended his rant with a hard punch on the nearest wall: that wasn't a smart move. His face scrunched up in pain and he let out a small yelp. Louis sighed and guided him to sit on the table, took his hand and examined it.

"Wait a second, I'll get some ice on that." Louis then went to the freezer and got a bag of frozen peas thinking it'll do. He grabbed a small towel, wrapped the bag of peas in it and gently put it against Harry's reddened knuckles. Louis hopped on the table next to Harry and put his head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry babycakes. I just wanted to know who you are so crazy about." He closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath and inhaled Harry's sweet scent. Harry took a deep breath and finally started talking.

"He is sweet, caring, smart and charming. He's funny, too. Always makes me laugh." Louis' breath hitched. He thought he could take this, he really did, but now he was not very sure. There was such a loving tone in Harry's voice it hurt Louis to think that the love of his life already had his eyes set on someone else.

"I love the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles. It's the most beautiful thing I've seen. Everything about him is absolutely beautiful: his eyes, his hair, his body and oh, that bum of his. It's perfect. He's perfect." Harry sighed and leaned into Louis, who now had tears in his eyes.

"I wish he know how much I loved him," Harry said more to himself than Louis. When Louis sniffeled, Harry turned his face so he could see Louis'.

"Boo, are you crying?" His voice was gentle and he seemed genuinely worried. Louis didn't answer, he just nuzzled his face deeper into the crook of Harry's neck and started sobbing. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, bag of frozen peas long forgotten.

"What's wrong Lou? You know you can tell me anything, right?" He still didn't answer, so Harry picked him up and started walking towards Louis' bedroom. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's middle and held tightly on his neck. Harry pushed the bedroom door open and gently laid Louis on the unmade bed. Louis immediately curled up in a foetal position and clutched the blanket, pulling it over his head. With a confused expression on his face Harry sat on the bed next to Louis, looking at him shake with hard sobs. Tears started welling up in his own eyes too: he felt so helpless watching Louis in such a fragile state. Usually, he was the one who needed comforting.

"Louis, babe, tell me what's wrong?" Stroking Louis' back, Harry spoke to him in a gentle tone. Louis just sniffled and turned his back to Harry, who sighed and took his hand away. After sitting a while in silence, Harry lifted the covers and laid next to Louis. He slung his long arm around Louis' middle and held him close, burying his face into the soft hair of the back of his neck.

"Please talk to me. Did I do something wrong?" Louis' sobs had quieted down when he had turned around, but now the air was filled with Harry's quiet sniffles. Louis turned in Harry's arms and pulled him close so they were chest to chest, hip to hip and toe to toe.

"Don't cry kitten, it's not you, it's me. I- I think I love someone, too. Someone who will never love me back." Harry looked up and he looked both confused and sad. His lower lip quivered and more tears rolled down his face.

"Wh- what? Who is it? Is it someone I know? Oh my God is it that Hannah girl you went out with? It's her, isn't it?" Louis closed his eyes and sighed. He took a deep breath and looked straight into Harry's eyes.

"You see, I'm in love. I'm in love with a sickeningly adorable idiot, who is the sweetest, most caring and kindest person I know. I'm in love with a person who has been by my side for a long time now. I'm in love with the person who is there for me when I'm sad and who laughs with me when I'm happy. I'm in love with the way he looks, and I would change nothing about him." Harry was crying through the whole speech but maintaining the eye contact with Louis who wiped away most of Harry's tears when they fell from his eyes. Soon his brow furrowed up in question as he thought about what Louis said.

"Did you say- did you say that you would change nothing about- about him?" Louis smiled, because Harry had picked up what he had put down.

"Yes, I did. Because I'm in love with a boy. A boy who will never love me back because he has found the one for himself already." Louis gave Harry a sad smile and sat up on the bed and turned, putting his legs on the ground. He then spoke in a shaky voice with his back turned to Harry, scared of his upcoming reaction on what he had to say.

"Do you want to know who he is?" He heard shuffling from behind and soon Harry's head was resting on his shoulder.

"Tell me, Boo. If you tell me who you love, I'll tell you who I love." He spoke in a quiet voice like the walls would break down if he spoke louder. Louis took a deep breath, squeezed his eyes shut and let the words he had held in for so long flow out of his mouth.

"It's you." Louis buried his head in his hands, letting Harry's chin drop from his shoulder. He shook his head and stood up because Harry had stayed quiet too long for his liking. To tell you the truth, Louis was terrified. He could lose the one that meant the most to him. He started panicking and he felt the sudden urge to start explaining.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. You must hate me now and oh my God please just-" He was cut off by Harry, who had stood up from the bed. He walked over to Louis and took his face between his huge hands and looked Louis dead in the eye.

"Louis, stop rambling. Now, why would I hate you? Because you love me?" Louis looked at his feet and he mumbled something that Harry didn't quite catch.

"Look at me, Louis." Reluctantly Louis turned his gaze back to Harry's oh so green eyes and gave him a nod so he could continue.

"I could never, ever, hate you, you need to understand that. And why would I hate you for loving me-" He lowered his head so his forehead was now resting against Louis'. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and finished the sentence which made Louis nervous and fidgety. "-when I love you too?" Harry opened his eyes to find Louis staring at him, clearly in some sort of shock. His mouth fell open and he couldn't speak at all. Harry gave him a shy smile and Louis finally collected his thoughts well enough to form a sentence.

"You- you love- me?" He spoke quietly, so Harry lowered his voice too.

"Yes, I do." Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and pulled him even closer. Louis put his arms behind Harry's neck and they both noticed how well their bodies fit together. They stared at each other for a while, both leaning in agonizingly slowly. When they were just a couple inches apart, eyes already fluttering, Harry mumbled the words that made their way all the way to their wedding ceremony.

"Now kiss me, you fool." And that he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did you read this, this is so shitty lol


End file.
